


Rule 70.10

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Kissing, M/M, dont hate me, omfg, sj sharks, suspensions, they aren't actually together at the start of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffi's suspended again. Logan's pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 70.10

One moment Logan’s shouting at Raffi for getting himself suspended again and the next, Raffi’s lips are against his, pressing firmly, one hand going up to capture Logan’s jaw.

Logan gasps into the kiss, too startled to pull away.

“Sorry, I just had to. Once.” Raffi starts to pull away, his cheeks heating up.

“No you fucking don’t-” Logan growls, dragging Raffi back by the collar of his jersey. This time, he starts the kiss and it’s anything but gentle. It’s all tongue and teeth and frustration and want. He doesn’t pull away until they’re both dizzy with need for air. “Moron.” He huffs, breathing hard as he stares into Raffi’s eyes. “I don’t need _that_ much protecting.”

“He was beating the shit out of you.” Raffi runs a few fingers down the side of Logan’s bruised and cut face, avoiding the broken skin. “And its my job to protect you.”

“Yeah, except I’m going to be without you for ten games.” Logan relaxes a little, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.” He leans in to kiss Logan again, gentle and a little curious. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Logan laughs a little into the kiss, his hands fisting into Raffi’s jersey. “Dumbass.”


End file.
